120244-concerned-that-in-a-year-or-so-the-game-will-close-down
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Echoing this, Wildstar appeals/will appeal to a larger/more diverse crowd than Aion or GW2 - seeing the support those games have been given, their recent financials, the drop4 stuff, and the announcement that Wildstar will head to China in the future - I am optimistic. That said, I don't expect this to happen overnight. | |} ---- WildStar will stay around :) | |} ---- ---- BLUF, they know what went wrong with previous content patches to include Drop 3 and (hopefully) know how to change things in the future to both attract players and keep existing players. | |} ---- ---- ---- Alot of us are getting tired of WoW. WoD is turning out to be a horrible expansion and I can see this game taking away a lot of players come drop 4. | |} ---- While I agree people are getting tired of WoW, calling WoD a horrible expansion is foolish. Brawlers guild is still fun PvP combat feels pretty fresh and fluent Best dungeons yet Highmaul is amazing Ashran can be great fun Garrisons are really fun to play around with It's to early to tell if WoD is great, meh, or horrible, its still an infant. Also, just because you are burnt out on WoW doesn't mean the game is bad. | |} ---- All opinions. | |} ---- Of course, but WoD being horrible is just wrong, even if you hate everything its done, it doesn't make it horrible, I didnt like Final Fantasy XIV, AT ALL, but I recognize its a good game. But the reason most people don't like wow anymore is due to simple burnout, it happens, and it normal, It's why I quit Rift, it was extremely easy to get burnt out. | |} ---- In my opinion it is a horrible expansion so far, that is my opinion just like all those things listed are your opinion. It does not make my opinion right or wrong, just like your opinion is not right nor wrong. | |} ---- ---- ---- Look - They launched this game completely targeted at hardcore players/raiders. They setup their entire business model around this and spent years developing WS to be this. In short, they were very much caught out with the type of player the game would attract. While there are a number of hardcore players and raiding guild, the vast majority of players are more (not less skilled) casual. They are interested in slightly different aspects of the game. Housing, for example has been much more popular than Carbine probably ever imagined. This has resulted in them having to re-design their business model (trust me when I say this doesn't happen over night). New heads of department were needed as they have different ways of working. New strategies have to be planned out and developed. The layoffs with developers is a natural progressions of an mmo post launch. The number or developers is no longer needed. So while doing all of the above they have had to contend with buggy content and setting up the meggaservers. As big as NCsoft is, Carbine isn't. Was always going to be difficult. Things now seem to be leveling out and the game is picking up momentum. Drop 4 seems extremely promising with a tone of new content | |} ---- I'll agree but with different reasons of being tired of WoW. I have played since 2004 and I think that it's just done for me. 10 years with one MMO is honestly a long time. Ready to see new things. So I am truly rooting for WildStar to pick it's feet up and attract more players. | |} ---- ---- ----